1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an end-of-scan reporting system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system that reports the completion of a scanning session to a user through computer peripheral components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to progress in multi-media technologies, advanced image processing techniques have lead to the development of many peripheral image processors. A scanner is one of the imaging processors that have recently become an indispensable piece of equipment. Developed from earlier versions of the black-and-white palm top scanner, full color high-resolution scanners capable of producing fine real images are widespread nowadays.
Currently, most scanners in the market have a user interface capable of reporting to the user as soon as a scanning session is complete so that the user can plan the next task. In general, when a picture or document is being scanned, a user must watch for the end of the scanning session. As soon as a scanning session is complete, a scan completion icon appears on a computer screen through the user interface. Next, the user has to replace the page with a new one and then watch the computer screen again to find out when the scanning session ends. This type of operation is likely to prevent the user from performing other tasks. Alternatively, if the user spends time doing other asks, the user may miss the end of session notice displayed on the computer screen and leave the scanner in an idle state. Hence, the current method of operating the scanner is quite inconvenient.
Some higher-grade scanners now include an automatic document feeder (ADF) so that the user can put a number of pages into a tray and extend each scanning session. At the end of the multi-paper scanning session, an end-of-scanning icon is similarly displayed on the computer screen through the user interface so that the user is notified. However, if the user is occupied with some other tasks at that time, the end-of-scan notice may be missed. Hence, the scanner will still be left in an idle state for quite some time.
The invention provides a method of reporting the end of a scanning session to a user. The method includes determining the types of peripheral devices needed to report to the user at the end of a scanning session. When the current scanning task is complete, the selected peripheral devices automatically informs the user of the end of the scanning session.
This invention also provides a method of reporting the end of a scanning session to a user. The method includes using a computer to detect all the available peripheral devices for reporting the end of a scanning session. The most suitable peripheral device or devices for reporting end of scanning session to the user are then chosen. After the current scanning session is complete, the end of session notice is signaled to the user via the selected peripheral devices. Next, the computer decides if there is any further scanning task to perform. If there is any other scanning task to perform, the most suitable peripheral device or devices for reporting the end of a scanning session to the user is again chosen. If no more tasks are pending, the reporting system halts.
Accordingly, the present invention is to provide a reporting system capable of notifying a user of the end of a scanning session through computer peripheral devices. In addition, the invention is to provide a method of reporting the end of a scanning session to a user in real time so that subsequent scanning operations can proceed immediately with no delays. Hence, idle time of the scanner is greatly reduced.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.